Tales of the Twin Alice
by Nani Owari
Summary: She wakes, only to find noone, besides her best friend. Where is everyone? OCs enter, along with our DGM friends. OCxLavi, OCxAllen: Mainly


**Disclamer~: **I don't own Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, or anything related to Alice [except a really old copy of an Annotated Alice which if you find one I suggest you buy. It is so helpful] or D. Gray-Man in all it's angst glory! […Though I wouldn't mind owning Lavi….*drools*]

**Though I do own…(kinda)**: The characters Hasani and Sayuri. [Well, Sayuri is a friends character…:3]

I hope you do enjoy it…It is my first work in awhile that I posted on . I'm intent on keeping it until the end and hopefully start new stories for this wonderful dish of amazingness that is a website. I love me some comments, and critisizm…if it is deserved…because I am still young and need the experience. I apologize if you think the chapters are short…I'll be working on it…

And here is the story~

Chapter one-The book that started it all

A clock ticking out the seconds kept pace with her steady heartbeat. Her long limbs were thrown carelessly over the arm of a comfortable plush chair. She twirled raven hair around her fingers, hazel eyes traced the path of a Grandfather clock's second hand in irritation. A burst of air passed her lips in the tenth sigh in the last five minutes.

"Chill Hasani. Sayuri will be back soon. Her train is probably late." The voice came from the man in an armchair much like her own. His emerald eye studied her over an open book. He say in the chair much more presentable than she. Instead of laying, with his legs over the chair's arm, he kept his feet on the ground, one leg crossed over the other.

"I know! But waiting is so hard!" The girl's tone reached a whine towards the end of her sentence.

"Do watch Allen and Kanda."

"I can only watch those two beat the crap out of each other for so long." Hasani grunted. She watched her feet swing back and forth like the pendulum in the Grandfather clock across the room.

"True…after awhile, watching those two wail on each other gets old." Lavi turned back to his book, his emerald orb once again skimming across the pages

Hasani opened her mouth to ask what is was Lavi read, but another voice cut the silence.

"Hey you two!"

The girl's bored expression brightened immediately, her head whipping around to look at her best friend. "Took you long enough Sayuri!"

The girl stood in the massive doorway, grinning at the both of them. "Hey! I had a bit of Akuma trouble on the way here."

"How was England?" Lavi asked, his gaze never leaving the pages in front of him.

"Wet…" As if to emphasize her point, she shook her drenched coat, dispelling a few droplets of water. "Oh! I got you something Sani." She threw a package wrapped in brown paper onto the girl's lap.

Hasani pulled at the rough string that bound it, ripping into the package eagerly. She stared at a beautiful leather bound book (then again, every book was beautiful to her.) "Oh!"

"It just came out. I heard it was interesting, so I thought you might like it." Sayuri explained, tossing her wet-heavy exorcist jacket on Lavi, who grumbled unintelligible curses under his breath.

The raven-haired girl flipped open the cover of the book, looking for the title. "'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland?' Hm."

Lavi struggled for freedom against the black coat, eventually winning. He deposited said garment on the ground with an aggravated glare in Sayuri's direction. "So it's a work of Fiction?"

"Yep." Sayuri returned his angry look with a smile. "It's a very popular children's book, even adults read it."

Hasani started to read the book out loud. The other two turned to her in interest. "Chapter one, Down the Rabbit Hole. (Here she was interrupted but Sayuri taking a crack at Lavi about rabbits. They both silenced her with a glare.) Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, 'and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice, 'without pictures or conversations?'" She was, again, interrupted, but this time it was Allen's entrance to the room.

"Hey! Bean sprout! Come here! Hasani's reading 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'." Lavi called out to him

"Stop calling me that!" The boy snapped. "And what's Alice's Adventures in Whatsit'sland?"

"Wonderland. And it's a book." Sayuri answered smugly.

"I knew that."

"Then why did you act?"

At this point Hasani broke in, her face calm, even when her voice gave away her irritation. "Do you want me to read or what?"

"Yes!" The trio chirped. They all settled down to hear the story, Hasani waited for them before continuing on.

X + X + X + X +X

**FINAL NOTES:** That's the first chapter! Woo! See you next time! [expect it in a week or so…] I'd love comments to keep me in the know if you want more! And hopefully my writing will improve! In the words of our beloved Japanese counterparts~ Sayonara


End file.
